1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector system and a portable electronic device having the projector system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers etc., have built-in projector systems. Such projector systems are power-hungry. Portable electronic devices may employ portable power sources, such as batteries with limited capacities, so as not to reduce portability. The employment of the projector system may greatly shorten the endurance of the portable power source. The problem can be solved by increasing the capacity of the portable power sources. However, the miniaturization of the portable electronic device suffers as the capacity and therefore size of the portable source also increases.
What is needed therefore is a projector system and a portable electronic device having the projector system addressing the limitations described.